mutant_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Overworld Mutants
'Overworld Mutants Info' Most Overworld Mutants spawn at night. Be prepared. Most Overworld Mutants have range attacks, getting too close is not a good idea. Please, keep your distance. And don't get too close. Running is a very good idea. Note: All Mutants have the chance to drop Rotten Flesh, Iron, Potatoes, & Carrots. Note: If you see a drop chance number like this: 1-4, then the percentage counts for each item. Suicide Mutant Suicide Mutants are the counter parts to the Creeper. Once killed, they have a 20% to drop 1-3 Gunpowder, and a 40% to drop TNT. Do not get too close to these guys, they like to blow up. I wouldn't be too worried though. You have to be almost completely inside them for an explosion to happen. TNT is very useful for quick mining. Killing them is a good idea. Storm Mutant Storm Mutants are the counter parts to the Skeleton. Once killed, they have a 20% chance to drop 1-4 Bones, and a 100% chance to drop the items they pick up. Do not die with a Storm Mutant nearby they will your armor and weapons, then use them against you. Along with thievery, they enjoy striking others (And themselves) with lightning. You have to pretty much stand inside them for lightning to happen. I would be careful, if he has your items, lightning will catch him on fire. If he dies, the items might burn. Thus destroying them. Unless you want to get Bonemeal, running is a good idea. Ender Mutant Ender Mutants are the counter parts to the Enderman. Once killed, there's a 35% they'll drop an Ender Pearl. Ender Pearls are used to teleport. Ender Mutants will occasionally teleport every few seconds. Renaming a Pig "Ender" will allow it to teleport. Riding a Pig named Ender while it teleports will also teleport you. For some reason, Ender Mutants like to group up. Ender Pearls are essential if you want to get to the end. I suggest killing them, if you're ready. Blob Mutant Blob Mutants are the counter parts to the Slime. Once killed, there's a 50% they'll drop 1-4 Slime Balls, and a 20% chance they'll drop a Slime Block. Getting near one of these guys is a really bad idea. They'll give you Nausea and Poison effects. Slime Balls are really useful (For a Redstone fan, that is). So, killing these guys are worth it. I suggest getting far away, and using a Bow and Arrows. Leaper Mutant Leaper Mutants are the counter parts to the Spider. Once killed, there's a 50% chance they'll drop 1-2 String. String is essential for making a Bow. These Mutants are super fast, super strong, and they can jump really high. Unless you really want a Bow, running is advised. Jumper Mutant Jumper Mutants are the counter parts to the Cave Spider. If killed, there's a 20% chance they'll drop a Splash Potion of Poison, and 35% chance they'll drop a Poison Potion. I do not suggest fighting these things. They are one of the fastest, most powerful Mutants in the game. Poison potions are good, but trying to kill them for one is crazy. I suggest you just run. Mage Mutant Mage Mutants are the counter parts to the Witch. If killed, there's a 40% chance they'll drop a Wizard Potion (Speed and Fire Resistance), and a 35% chance they'll drop their head. Stay far away from these guys. They are very dangerous. If you get close to them, they'll give you Slowness and Poison effects (Making it hard for escape). If you get really close to them, the effects will not work. How you can get that close, is up to you. Killing them with a Bow and Arrows is a very good idea. Sting Mutant Sting Mutants are the counter parts to the Silverfish. If killed, they drop nothing. Yep, you heard me. Absolutely nothing. These guys are crazy fast, and they blend in with the Stronghold walls (Where they spawn). These guys are just really annoying. Kill them, just to get them to stop attacking you (Or just run). Nether Mutant Nether Mutant is the counter part to the Wither. Once killed, it will drop a Nether Star. If you wish to spawn in the Nether Mutant, place 3 Wither Skulls on top of a T made of Soul Sand. These guys are the hardest Mutant in the game. Strategizing is highly advised. I suggest spawning them like I did in the picture. It really helps. When near these guys, they will give you the Wither Effect. They have around 300 health, and do 5 damage per hit. Killing them is great, but I suggest being well prepared. Good Luck!